More Than Once
by xAzusax
Summary: Aomine and Kise's relationship was going well.. that is, until that happened. Now, whenever Aomine tries to get close to Kise, all Kise does is run away. It's been three days now, and Aomine can't take it anymore. As luck would have it, Aomine stumbles upon Kise's secret... Aokise Warning, this is BL.


Aomine felt so horny as he nibbled on Kise's ears.

"Mm, Kise, let's do it..."

At his words, the model pushed him away. "S-sorry Aominecchi! I, uh, have a job right now and um... bye!"

"Hey, Kise! I need to talk to – oh fuck no! Don't you dare run away again!"

The blue haired boy stood shocked, anger bubbling inside of him as he watched his lover run out of the change room. With an animalistic yell, he punched the locker beside his, denting it and bruising his own fist. Three days now – since _that_ happened, the blonde has been avoiding him. Forget pissed, Aomine was ready to strangle the model like the barbarian he felt like then.

* * *

It all started a few days back, when Kise had come over. They had hung out and played basketball, before returning to his room. Kise showed him a magazine that he was featured him. Aomine threw it on the floor.

"So mean, Aominecchi!"

Aomine smirked when he saw his team mate's playful smile. Sweet and lovable, made of sugar and spice and everything nice was Kise. That blonde was just like a puppy, following him around. With glittering eyes and an excessive amount of begging, he had latched himself onto him day after day until night fall. Aomine didn't mind. No, not at all. In fact, he loved it. He loved the way his eyes glowed with admiration when the ace played. He loved the way his name sounded when it came out of the other boy's mouth. Often, he fantasized as to how it would sound if Kise was aroused. Between pants, in a breathy voice – damn, he could feel a hot sensation between his legs.

He loved the boy and Kise loved him.

That was why at that moment, while staring at the cheery face of the blonde, did he decide that he was ready.

"I love you, Kise," he murmured while playing with a strand of his luminous blonde hair. Aomine closed his azure eyes and lavished in the smell of the boy's shampoo.

Kise beamed at him with his million dollar smile and kissed him. "I love you too, Aominecchi!"

Instead of pulling away, Aomine kissed back, intense and deeply. He felt Kise tense up and pushed the blonde down.

"Wait, Aominecchi.. I'm not ready," the blond whimpered.

Aomine knew he was being teased, and he pushed his lips down harder on his boyfriend. For the first time they started dating, they made love, Sweet, intense love, ending only when they came together. Laying side by side on his floor, Aomine basked in the other's warm glow. He continued to touch Kise in his sensitive areas and laughed at his reactions. After coming, the model was extra sensitive.

"S-stop, Aominecchi," the blonde complained.

Obviously, he didn't do as he was told. Pretending that he didn't hear him, he continued stimulating Kise.

"I said stop!"

Aomine froze. Never, did his lover raise his voice like that. There was a tone of command that Kise never used. A tone that demanded obedience. Startled, the blue haired boy just sat there in his birthday suit as he watched Kise gather his clothes and storm off.

Since then, Kise would act the same until Aomine suggested they make love.

Then Kise would run away and avoid him.

Three days it's been, and Aomine already can't take it.

But he doesn't know what he did wrong.

* * *

Back in the present, Aomine left to return back to the gym. He needed to play some ball in order to get rid of at least _some_ of the sexual frustration and rejection he felt. Was he that bad in bed? What happened?

Carrying a basketball, he walked towards the gym that few people used, hoping not to see anyone there. As he opened the door, to his dismay, he heard voices. He was about to leave until a familiar voice whined.

"I don't know what to do, Kurokocchi!"

Kise's voice lingered on his mind and Aomine peeked through the crack that he made. Through it, he saw his model boyfriend and Kuroko shooting hoops.

"I don't understand, Kise-kun. Why are you afraid of having sex with Aomine-kun again? You told me that you've already done it once."

"I know, I know and it felt great..." Kise sighed, "But he doesn't know about _that_ yet.."

"I really don't get why you're so afraid of letting him know. It's not that big of deal."

"But it is, Kurokocchi! I'm afraid that he'll think I'm disgusting and hate me."

Aomine was curious now. What kind of secret did Kise hold that would make him afraid to have sex with him?

"You're over-thinking, Kise-kun."

"He'll never want to make love with me ever again if he finds out! My ex-girlfriend was so shocked that she broke up with me after too."

"Why did you do it the first time then?"

"I wasn't in my right mind, Kurokocchi! You wouldn't understand. Aominecchi was being so sexy and he kept touching me the right way and –" Kise shivered at the memories.

Aomine started piecing together the facts in his pea-sized brain. Kise was afraid of having sex because he thought Aomine would dislike him... his past girlfriend broke up with him...

"Fuck. No way..."

_STIs? _he thought, _Fuck that asshole better not have had STIs._

"Just let him know, Kise-kun that you – "

Aomine braced himself, craning his neck closer so he could catch the name of whatever Kise had passed onto him. _Please, don't be crabs. No actually, it'd still wouldn't be as bad as herpes. Oh fuck, better not be scabies. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

" – are able to come multiple times, just like a girl."

_What the fuck?_

Aomine had to replay what Kuroko said in his mind. _That's it?_ he thought. What Kise thought would make him hate the blonde is the fact that _he can come multiple times?_

Aomine didn't know whether to laugh or cry. On one hand, he doesn't have any STIs. On the other, Kise had avoided him and deprived him of sex because of _this_?

Aomine decided that it was time to end this game. He slammed open the door and walked into the gym where he found a stunned Kise.

"Ao.. Aominecchi?" the blond stuttered in surprise and looked ready to bolt. "Did.. you... how long have you been there?!"

The blue haired boy feigned ignorance. "Huh? Just now I guess. What? Were you talking about porn or something?"

Kise's face showed obvious relief as he shared a glance at Kuroko. Aomine just thought about how badly he wanted to bang the model there, and how much he wanted to make him cry.

"Oi, I'm planning on playing some ball. You want to verse me?"

Kise looked nervously to Kuroko, who in turn spared a glance at Aomine. The small boy had a ghost of a smile and said, "I have some business to do. So no thanks."

Kise looked relieved when he said, "I'll help you out, Kurokocchi."

"No thank you, Kise-kun. You stay and play with Aomine-kun."

The taller boy whipped his head and looked warily at the ace.

"Kurokocchi, I can help.." he whined, but Kuroko had already used his misdirection to disappear.

Aomine smirked, _Thanks, Tetsu._

Then he threw the ball into Kise's hands who caught it in his large hands.

"Let's go. You always want to play one on one with me anyways."

Kise fumbled with the orange basket ball uneasily, which made the ace taunt him.

"What? You've finally realized that you can never beat me? Or you just too chicken?"

That pushed the blonde into taking action. With an awakened fighting spirit he scoffed, "Don't cry to me when you lose, Aominecchi!"

Aomine was glad at times like these that Kise was like a child.

* * *

After several hours, the sky grew dark and all that was left in the gym were the sounds of sneakers, panting, and the booming noise that came with dribbling the basketball. Sixth or seventh game – he found it hard to remember just how many times Kise challenged him. He won all of them though, so that probably wasn't a particularly important detail. Eventually, Kise's legs had given away, and with ragged breaths he collapsed, sprawled on the floor.

"One more time, Aominecchi!"

"Hell no," the ace grunted, "It's late and you're half dead. You wouldn't even be fit to lick my shoes in this state, let alone even have a chance to beat me."

"Uwaah... So mean, Aominecchi!"

Kise slumped back, sprawling his long limbs against the waxed floor. Aomine watched as his boyfriend's eyes closed and breathing slow. Before long, he was certain that he was asleep. All that avoiding must have tired him out.

"Kise," he said softly, "Kise!"

He repeated the model's name several times, each time getting louder. When he was satisfied that the boy was asleep, he smiled. Kise was a deep sleeper.

Because of this fact, a mischievous idea arose in his devious mind.

Aomine gently felt up the other boy, one hand going up his shirt. Carefully with his long fingers, he searched for one of his round and tender nipples. In a slow circular motion, he applied pressure onto the bump and was content when he felt it perk up. Surprisingly, Kise was quite sensitive and groaned in his sleep. This excited the tanned boy even more.

With his other hand, he pushed up the shirt and found the other nipple, hard from his stimulation with the other. While he continued to rub one with his rough fingers, he began to moisten the other. He started off slow, using the full length of his tongue to lick the other boy's. Then, as he heard Kise's breath quicken, he picked up the pace. To his delight, he watched as his love's face reddened. Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned his head down and began sucking on the stiff nipple and Kise let out a breathy moan.

Now, even Aomine was panting. He shoved his free hand down the other boy's shorts, past the waistband and stroked Kise's length. It was already so hard, maybe even more than his own. At the tip of the other boy's dick, he could feel Kise twitch each time he sucked a nipple.

"A-Aominecchi..." a weak voice croaked.

The ace froze, hand still in the boy's pants and slowly turned his head towards the awakened boy.

"S-stop..."

"Hell no."

"Aominecchi, I mean it!"

Aomine stopped the blonde's complaints by smothering the other's lips with passionate kisses.

"I-I'm going to come!" Kise cried out.

"Fuck, you were so horny all along. Can't believe you're ready to come with only this much," Aomine growled in response.

With a final hard suck, Aomine felt Kise's semen shoot out from his cock and onto this own tanned hands. Kise was panting hard with his back arched in pleasure. His eyes were glazed over with ecstasy and he trembled when Aomine's fingers touched his bare skin. But Aomine didn't stop there.

Without a warning, he pulled off the other boy's shorts completely and forcefully spread the model's legs. He then licked his own lips and descended on him.

Up and down, he blew Kise. First starting with Kise's semen covered head, he licked and teased it. Quickly, he worked his way down taking in more and more of his hard cock with his mouth. He alternately sucked and licked, adding a little hand movement here and there in order to get Kise to make those sexy sounds that he loved so much.

"No, Aominecchi. Stop!" Kise yelled.

At the return of the commanding tone, Aomine felt the twitch of irritation rise in him. He stopped, sucked on his own finger and apologized... before sticking his finger into Kise's ass.

Kise gasped in surprise and pleasure, unconsciously tightening his hole around Aomine. Filled with pride for making his lover squirm like this, Aomine reached down to smother another one of this fingers with his saliva before sticking it into Kise who's face blushed harder from being so aroused.

"N-no! S-stop," Kise cried, but Aomine was having none of this.

He grunted, "Kise. It's been three fucking days. Do you know how horny I am right now? I want you, and I want you now. I don't give a shit that you can come more than once – actually, fuck that. It makes me even harder. It makes me want to do you again, and again, and again."

On his face, Kise showed an expression of surprise, "D-don't... unnn.. you... mmm... think I'm," he had to stop. The taller man was making him feel too good to sound legible, "d-disgusting?"

"What the fuck, Kise? Didn't you hear what I said?" He stuck in another finger. "I think that's even hotter. I love you, and I want to do you. I don't know why you'd think I'd dislike you but for me, it makes me like you even more."

"Aominecchi, Aominecchi!" Kise's back arched again as his body adjusted to the other finger. He was so tight around Aomine's large fingers, and couldn't help but wonder how on earth the ace's cock was able to fit in his little hole. Huffing, Kise came for the second time – which, he remarked, was so much better than the first.. Aomine twitched because he too, was getting close to coming himself.

"Shit," Aomine huffed.

Kise could say the same back, but before he could even say anything, the ace had pressed their lips together. Kise groaned and stuck his tongue between Aomine's slightly open lips. His partner too felt his lust and returned the favour, rubbing their dicks together. Kise felt blood pump through his length again.

"A-Aominecchi," he whispered, "I love you."

The blue haired boy responded by kissing him deeper.

"Turn around, Kise," he murmured.

Kise looked up at Aomine and gasped, "A..again? Aren't you.. done yet?"

"Aomine gave a sly smile, "Fool, you left me deprived for three days. So, I'm going to make you come for me three times."

Panting, he whimpered but obeyed, unable to resist his man's seductive voice. On all fours, he instinctively spread his legs when he felt rough hands on his hips. Aomine couldn't wait any longer and he thrust his own throbbing cock into Kise's tight ass. Kise gasped and Aomine grunted. Their hips moved in sync, and Kise could feel Aomine inside him. He could feel every inch of the ace's length within him, throbbing, thrusting, hitting his sweet spot. He was tired, sweaty and felt like he was losing his mind, but he would never, ever want Aomine to stop.

"Aominecchi," he chanted.

"Kise. Kise. Kise. Kise. Kise." the other boy grunted. Faster and more rough the thrusts became at the sounds of their names combining, and Aomine could feel that the both of them were close to coming. For the final couple of thrusts, Aomine pushed deeper than he ever dared to before, which made his partner cry out in both pain and pleasure. Simultaneously, the two lovers shot out their love juices – Aomine's in Kise, Kise's on Aomine.

Both of them collapsed, heaving for air desperately. Their limbs entwined so that they couldn't tell where Aomine began nor where Kise ended. Hot and sweaty, Kise rested his head on Aomine's tanned, broad chest.

_Three days..._ Aomine thought, _I guess the wait was worth it._

He looked down to find Kise smiling. Scratching his head, he leaned down to give him a peck on the forehead.

"I love you too, Kise. Just the way you are."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was my first fic. It was fun to write and I hope you guys had some fun reading it. Thank you for reading it although my writing skills are lacking ^^. Please review it if you can! I'd love for some feedback. Please excuse errors as I wrote this in one sitting and self edited it! Anyways, I love Aokise. My OTP. ^^

By the way, I got this idea from Kurobasu prompts.


End file.
